


The April Fools Incident

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Seasons May Change [13]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: With Willow Ember missing her quiver and Prim Rose missing her conduit, Jack joins the search party to find these items. This is the last of the holiday related incidents.
Series: Seasons May Change [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021
Kudos: 2





	The April Fools Incident

Jack was given permission to have winter to go on a bit longer. It was April first and Jack was ready to have fun. It was Jack's favorite time, besides winter of course.

The year was 1960, and Jack had the day plan for some mischief. April fools was a holiday that was different from the others, since it didn't have one spirit that lead it. Instead, a handful of spirits celebrate it with the humans, and try to out do each other in regards to what elaborate pranks they can pull off.

Jack had planned on messing with the Easter Bunny. Even though he promised to not to have a blizzard on Easter, that doesn't mean he would leave him alone on a day for pranks to be pulled. 

Jack had decided to make a bit of frost in one part of Bunny's Warren to distract him. Before Bunny returned after realizing that it was Frost, he found all of his paint containers and brushes scattered over the desk and covered in frost. Along with there was written in blue paint, “Jack Frost was here” along with a doodled face sticking out it’s tounge.

No surprise, Jack was kicked out of the Warren, but it was worth it. Jack was debating on who to prank next when he noticed Willow. He was wanting to try to and sneak up on her, but she spotted him first.

"What are you doing here" Jack asked as if he wasn't going to sneak up on her. "Aren't you suppose to be in the southern hemisphere?"

"I was, but then I noticed my quiver was stolen. So I was trying to find my brother to try and find my quiver, if he isn't the one responsible for it going missing that is." Willow said with a huff.

Jack didn't need to ask for an explanation. He and Willow had been pranked by the spirit of Halloween, Jack O. Lantern (aka, Jackol) on a multiple of occasions. His worst ones were on New Years eve and Valentines day.

Jackol had yet to do anything on April Fools, but the key word is "yet". Jack and Willow decided to form a truce and watch each others back. A couple of hours past until they spotted Prim Rose looking for something. They flew down to check in on the younger spirit.

"Hey Prim Rose, what are looking for?" Jack asked.

"I'm trying to find my walking stick" Prim Rose said, showing how she was using a different stick to help her walk. "I set it down to check on a plant, and when I went to pick it back up, it was gone."

Jack and Willow were both aware that Prim Rose's walking stick was her conduit for her powers. Without it, she couldn't spread spring, or fly with the wind. All the seasonals swore not to steal one another conduits, unless the need was necessary.

"I'll search from the air" Jack said before taking off from the ground.

He went up a hundred feet and searched the area. He weaved between trees, finding nothing. He was about to head back when he saw something fly by.

He turned to see it was Jackol with Prim Rose's walking stick. What surprised Jack the most was that Jackol was flying without having to shape shift. Jack decided to chase after Jackol, who started flying faster.

Jackol weaved through trees and shrubs, seemingly controlling them. Jack had to avoid being hit in the face multiple times. Eventually, Jack managed to fly above Jackol and dived down like a peregrine falcon.

Jack grabbed onto Jackol by his arm. "Come on Jackol, Willow has been wondering where you've been" he said. "and what are you even doing with Prim Rose's walking stick?"

"I'll explain that" Jackol said with his voice sounding a bit weird.  
Jack didn't think too much about it as he and Jackol flew to where Willow and Prim Rose were waiting. They landed and brought the girls over to them. Willow rolled her eyes upon seeing her brother was the culprit.

"Jackol, why did you take Prim Rose's walking stick?" Willow asked.

"Because it's mine to begin with" Jackol said with the same awkward voice he had earlier.

"That doesn't make any sense" Jack said.

Jackol looked around a bit before meeting eyes with Prim Rose. Unnoticed by Jack and Willow, Prim Rose gave Jackol a wink. Jackol took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well let me clarify...April Fools."

Before Jack and Willow could let the message sink in, Jackol and Prim Rose seemingly switched places in almost an instant. The two younger spirits began to laugh at Jack's and Willow's surprised faces.

"What th... how did you?" Willow and Jack stammered at the same time.

Jackol and Prim Rose continued to laugh at how Jack and Willow said the same thing together. Jackol fell to the ground laughing before he was able to calm down enough to talk.

"What do you two think of that one?" Jackol asked.

"Pulling off another switcheroo I see" Jack said.

"Well, I've been working on improving a few tricks to keep up my sleeve, such as illusions and being able to disguise others" Jackol explained. "I was wanting to use it as a prank on the Easter Bunny, but Prim Rose asked if I could help her out with pulling off a prank. So, what else is an adopted big brother to do."

"Come on, we're all a part of the same team" Jack said.

"How so?" Willow asked.

"Well, as seasonals, we already have our own group" Jack explained. "And since Jackol is your brother, that would bring him into this crazy little group."

"You two" Willow said while pointing at Jack and Jackol "are the ones that make it crazy."

"honestly, I think you two are the ones with the most craziness" Jackol said to Jack and Willow. "I just happen to be the catalyst that brings it out of you two. Isn't that right my munchkin and love bird?"

"Okay, that's it!" Willow said before lunging at Jackol.

Jackol dodged out of the way and started running for it. Even though he couldn't fly as fast as Willow, Jackol did have a few more tricks to use. With a quick spell, Jackol began running fast enough to keep ahead of Willow.

"I think Jackol and Willow are busy right now, so now I think might be a good time to go meet Ray for sparring" Jack said while getting up into the air. "See you next time Tiger Lily."

"You too Snowball" Prim Rose said. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Willow came to a hover when she lost track of her brother. She looked around and noticed movements by one of the targets. She used the wind to float to the forest floor and then walked to her targets. Eventually she saw her quiver leaning against one of her targets.

Her quiver was well used and she had recently caused a tear within the strap. However, when she saw it, she saw that it had new and that the strap had been replaced. Willow turned to see Jackol was giving a mischievous smile.

"I intended to replace the belt before the Autumn Equinox, but it was hard to find one in good condition; without stealing that is."  
"So this whole wild goose chase was just you wanting to give me a surprise present?" Willow asked.

"Well, if I'm going to give you a present for your quarter eon as a spirit, It's my duty to do it in an unordinary way" Jackol said.

Willow gave a small smile before pulling Jackol into a hug.

"Next time, try doing it without bringing up those pranks of yours" Willow said.

"Okay sis"

**Author's Note:**

> I was intending to have Jack say family, but I felt that would steer farther away from the movie then I want to. So I decided to switch it to team.
> 
> I figure that it would be after the movie, and maybe while he is talking to one of the Guardians, that Jack would realize that the Seasonals and Jackol have been his family all along.
> 
> Please leave a comment and I'll see you next time.


End file.
